


【仏英】【SP】无可救药（上）

by kokonoe55



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokonoe55/pseuds/kokonoe55
Kudos: 7





	【仏英】【SP】无可救药（上）

下午八点二十分，卷发男人硬生生地把另一位金发绅士从警局拖出来，从他这粗眉毛来看，是亚瑟没错了，一位女警从里面出来，站在门口拍了拍弗朗的肩，像开玩笑一样：“我还以为是哪个纵火犯呢”  
亚瑟不爽的瞪了她一眼：“我都说了这房子是我的。”

“哟，那还真是惊奇，我第一次看到着火了还往着火点里跑的主人 ，消防员都一致认为是想摧毁什么证据。”她顿了下，“结果找到了——这什么东西？”丽萨拎着袋子，疑惑的看着。

“fuck！！”亚瑟直接骂了出来，对方手里拿着自己死扛，说着像是羞辱自己的玩笑，真不入耳，他一把抢了过来；"与你无关!"

“好好！那他和你有关系吧，丽萨指了指旁边的弗朗，弗朗回以尴尬的笑，亚瑟还是一如既往的瞪着她，这姑娘就像几千年出现的贞德一样，金发碧眼，和几千年前一样，对自己和弗朗的态度截然不同，如今这个女人居然和贞德有一样的威胁力。亚瑟刚才被领回去时，手续是她处理的，他能观察到弗朗细微的表情变化，在这姑娘说完他‘罪行’的时候。

“丽莎警官，我能领他回去了吗？”弗朗问。

“既然都处理完了，那就可以了，不过要看好他，下次再出现，我就把他当纵火犯抓起来了。”

“都说了我是那房子的主人！！！！”亚瑟还很不服气的喊着，被弗朗掐着耳朵拖回去了。

“你给我安静点。”弗朗看着亚瑟，两人的目光对上，他打了个寒战，刚才弗朗脸上客套的笑全部消失，剩下的只有像面瘫一样的冷漠的表情。

弗朗西斯把亚瑟拖到车旁，打开车门让他坐副驾驶的位子，亚瑟一把把他推开了，自顾自的坐到了后面，爱人的倔强他不可能不看在眼里，只不过他现在无暇顾及这些孩子情绪。

第十次了。

这是他这个月接到第十次的警方通知了。

这家伙就好像不知廉耻一样，五次烧了厨房，三次打架，更不用提把芥末全部挤到米胖子的汉堡里，在无防备咬下去后被送进医院，或者又是坑王耀钱，事后那家伙带着王嘉龙大晚上抄着刀来自己家。现在的亚瑟，就像个彻彻底底的原不良一样，还有·····平常生活上······弗朗用力捏着自己的太阳穴，这样的爱人真让自己头疼，每次自己出门都不好好吃饭，好几次被送进医院，明明不会做菜还要瞎做，要不然就烧厨房或者是试吃以后像中了毒一样还要去医院洗胃·······丽莎都已经习以为常，基本遇上亚瑟的案子就打电话给弗朗，她感觉现在不像个警官，倒是像一个给家长告状的老师，我是警察又不是监护人或者治安官，下次你有本事干个大案子让我们查啊。她总是这么埋汰亚瑟。而弗朗，更是因为这种事，到处赔钱，到处道歉，他感觉自己快交不起房租了，还要因为还钱去打零工，每次拖着疲惫的身子回家，总是让亚瑟的一个笑治愈了。这几次亚瑟搞事，弗朗连他一根手指都没碰，他处处理解体谅他，甚至有时候帮他说话，看看爱人是怎么对待自己的，想到这弗朗不禁一阵心痛。

因为亚瑟坐在后座，所以车里一直保持着死一样的寂静，亚瑟摆弄着手里的纸，眼睛看着地，失神了一般，他有时会抬头看看一旁冷着脸的弗朗，在对视以后，又很不坦诚的把头转了过去。

“说吧，怎么回事”弗朗划破了这片寂静。

“什么怎么回事，就像你看到的那样。”亚瑟斜眼望向窗外，语气里还是透着一种不服的傲气。

"呵！这么说还是哥哥我错了？”他嗤笑一声，“对，我是错了，我错在没有第一次就好好教训你，我应该把你打的三天下不来床。”

“事实上你做到了，” 亚瑟皱皱眉，一些不好的回忆涌现出来，他第一次炸厨房时，弗朗解开皮带摁住自己时，亚瑟在惊吓之中吻了他，弗朗的内心防线完全被攻破了，于是他们用一场激烈的性爱来结束了这个惩罚，亚瑟的小穴口被日的通红，的确，那次他三天没下床。弗朗也只是为了调情扇了几下亚瑟的屁股，可惩罚的目的并没有达到，相反的，对方到感觉无比爽快。

亚瑟自然知道弗朗是个极其色气的流氓，有事没事在家穿裸体围裙就算了，更可怕的是每次性爱都玩新姿势，有时在他腰间腿间种下罪恶的禁果，即使亚瑟再不坦诚，也总是会陷入罗曼蒂克的连环攻击中。他知道自家爱人的完美，他很会找到他最敏感的部位，然后摩挲，带来无尽的快感·········

亚瑟脸红了······

太色情了·····

想着弗朗完美的身材和无可挑剔的功夫，亚瑟忍不住喷鼻血，虽然两人已经是老夫老妻模式，但每次接吻时，亚瑟都感觉像第一次一样，这个红酒笨蛋每次都带来新招数，不一样的体验。

亚瑟和弗朗再次陷入了僵局，弗朗透过倒车镜看亚瑟的眼睛，那双翡翠色的眸子里什么都有，唯独见不到一丝恐惧退缩。更羞耻的是，那个死眉毛脸红的通透，无处安放的手伸向胯下，像是要解放什么，他到底在想什么？想让我肏他，这次可能没那么简单。

弗朗也承认他对亚瑟无时无刻不充满那种下流的想法，看着金发男人在自己身下舞弄着腰肢，时不时发出软糯的呻吟，与平常那副傲娇的少爷完全成反比，像只兔子一样乖巧。他恨不得每天都可以和亚瑟在床上度过，他还想在多看看，那能融化自己的翡翠眸子，还有那一声声羞耻，下流，令人忍俊不禁的呻吟。

弗朗缓了缓，他发现自己下身那个不知廉耻的小兄弟石更了，不敢相信，他只要想想亚瑟就能有这般反应，他晃晃脑袋，眼睛瞥向后座的亚瑟，这次不能再被这小混蛋带跑偏了，坏孩子需要的是惩罚，而不是奖励。

弗朗的目光有回到了之前那样冷漠，眼睛中透露着怒气，像要把他吃了一样

亚瑟这段时间真的太过分了，弗朗让自己保持愤怒，别总是对他那么放纵。

亚瑟一直观望路边的风景，他看到弗朗开车直勾勾的走过了公寓。

“混蛋！你要去哪！”亚瑟大喊。

“房子被你烧成那样还能回去吗”弗朗装成严肃的口气，这吓了亚瑟一跳。

“那为什么不能回去？我们住哪？”

“旅店”

“去死吧你死胡子你要住你去住老子要下车！！！！！”亚瑟开门就要走，根本没在乎弗朗停没停车，弗朗没反应过来，车速和原来一样没变，他没想到这小子能真开，同样的，亚瑟也没想到弗朗没停车。

他摔了下去。

随着一声急促的刹车声。

“亚瑟！！！！！”

弗朗像疯了一样跑下去，亚瑟诶哟了几声，小心爬了起来，弗朗拉住亚瑟，扶他起来。

“你疯了吗！！！！我下车你怎么不停下来，bakaaaaaa！！！！！”亚瑟一脸无事的指责弗朗，好像这一切都是他的错一样，“老子做个饭你的好姐妹就请我来警局喝茶，你俩串通好搞我的是吧，弗朗西斯我告诉你你别太过分！！！！！劳资忍你很久了！！”

“这句话，应该我说吧。”弗朗黑着脸，这次他真被吓到了，而且很生气，像一场闹剧一样，“我们谁过分！亚瑟·柯克兰！！！！”

弗朗把亚瑟抓到汽车后座，亚瑟很不安分 “滚你个变态放开老子,滚!!!!"

“你现在给我安分点，哥哥我很生气！！”说完他硬拉着亚瑟进车，顺便锁紧车门。弗朗把亚瑟抓起来，压住他的背，以一个熟悉又陌生的姿势，亚瑟红了脸，他知道这个架势是要干什么，他恐惧的想翻身，但在狭小的空间里不允许他这么做，亚瑟感到后身一凉，那个笨蛋把他裤子脱了。

“放·····放开我！！！！”这句话明显底气不足，但亚瑟·死要面子·柯克兰怎么可能认输，他用力扭着身子表示反抗。

“滚！！！别碰老子！！滚！”

“别动！！！死眉毛！！！！！”

“什.....么？你这个家伙，Fuc.....”

“啪！！”

这一下噎住了柯克兰那句脏话，留下了一个浅红的掌印，也直接把他大脑打死机了，肾上腺素像溢出了一样，神经系统完全不受控制，亚瑟觉得自己浑身发热，发烫，像烧着了一样，脑袋里编辑好的脏话一下子被打断了，嘴不受控制的发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，羞耻，疼痛结合在一起，余痛久久萦绕在臀部之间，酥酥麻麻，他没想到，这家伙，这个死胡子，他真的动手了。

“啪！！！！”又是一下，打在相同的地方，这次叠加的疼痛让手下的人更无法抵御，金发男人做着无谓的挣扎，空出的双手紧紧的撑着真皮座椅，企图逃走，可又被弗朗押回去了，

“安分点，这才刚开始。”弗朗疑似黑化看着他，四周像是有着阴森的布景似的可怕，这次这个小混蛋直接解决了之前他想的那个问题，他害怕遇到可爱的爱人总是不会生气，结果现在恰好相反，他每次看到那张欠揍的脸，欠揍的态度，一切一切，加上之前的，现在的，他忍不住发泄出来，除了亚瑟红肿的屁股和哀嚎着求饶以外，他什么都不想看到听到。

“亚瑟·柯克兰！！你行！！！”

“跳车！”  
“烧厨房！”  
“打架！！”  
“恶作剧！”  
“不好好吃药！！！”  
“你个原不良快把坏事干尽了！！！”

弗朗愤怒的吼着，每次列出一条罪行就打一下，一下比一下用力，左边，右边，每一个地方都照顾得无比周到。亚瑟的后臀很快浮现出一层红肿，他用力的咬着嘴唇，睁大眼睛好像在感慨这一切不可思议，他口中呜咽着发出声音，眼睛因遏制眼泪而发红，羞耻早已满上脸颊，红到了耳根后。

亚瑟听到最后一句话时还不服气的想起来，大喊：“我不是！！！”最后尾音因疼痛变了音。

“还犟！！！！”

“死胡子放开我！！！！！”

“放开我！！！！！”

“baka！！！！！”


End file.
